


New Recipe!

by gothicpebbles



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon Manga - Fandom, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Army made a new recipe!, Coroika, Fluff, Inkling - Freeform, M/M, Manga, Splatoon - Freeform, Splatoon manga, Yummy spaghetti lol, corocoro, inklingboy, lmao idk what to add, oooo Disney reference?-, otp, ships, swag Coroika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicpebbles/pseuds/gothicpebbles
Summary: Army made a new recipe for Aloha to try out! But Aloha has something different in mind? What could this party animal be up to lmao-
Relationships: Army/Aloha
Kudos: 22





	New Recipe!

Army has recently learned how to make spaghetti and different kinds of pasta! He added the recipes to his manual that was used for different ingredients, and now, he was making spaghetti for himself. Now, the weird thing was that Aloha never wanted the spaghetti.  
It was strange because Aloha always wanted to try the curry boy’s food. 

Army kept on making the spaghetti. It smelt pretty nice. He got one of those grabby thingys and he picked the spaghetti up with it. He placed it on a plate and he put tomato sauce on it. He smirked, proud of what he was able to make the first try. He added a bit of salt to it as well to add in that good flavour, along with a herb. 

He wanted to surprise himself to see what it tasted like. He walked over to the dinner table and he placed the plate down. He sat down and he got a fork and a spoon, and then came Aloha.  
Aloha sat next to Army, literally just staring at him. He was expecting Army to know what he was up to.

Army looked at Aloha. “Aloha, how come you never wanted to try my new recipe? You always like trying my new food!”  
“Well that’s because...” The pink inkling smirked slightly and he leaned forward to Army. “I want to share it with you, curry boy~” 

Army blushed a lot. “How on earth can we share it together?”  
Aloha chuckled. He stood up to get himself a fork. He came back and he sat next to Army again. “Just eat it like normal!” 

Army huffed. “Fine, but this is only a one time thing, got it?”  
“I can’t promise that~” Aloha chuckled, which made Army scoff and just eat the spaghetti. His eyes lightened up slightly. He smiled at how good it tasted and he continued eating, same with Aloha.

They kept on eating until...they had the same noodle. They didn’t even realize it until they were like, an inch away from their lips touching.

Army blushed a lot and he looked at Aloha.  
The party animal smirked and he kissed Army. Army blushed a lot more, his face looked like an orange, but he obviously kissed back because this is a fanfic anyways-

Aloha pulled away. He slurped the noodle up and he swallowed it.  
“And that’s why I wanted to share my spaghetti with you~ Anyways, it tasted nice.” 

Army was speechless. He looked away. “I-I see.” He said. “Anyways, you finished?” He asked.  
Aloha just nodded. Army nodded back as he continued to eat. Eventually he was finished and he stood up. He picked up the plate and he went to do the dishes. 

Aloha followed Army and he hugged him gently from behind. “I love you, darling.” He smiled.  
Army blushed and smiled slightly. He kissed Aloha on the head. “I love you too, you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this doesn’t look good! I decided to give Ao3 a go since it seems fun!


End file.
